


the tape

by bipp_splapl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Depression, Gen, Interviews, Introspection, Suicidal Thoughts, himiko time, mention of violence, pg!dr, pregame, pregame drv3, pregame himiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipp_splapl/pseuds/bipp_splapl
Summary: an audition tape for a certain season 53 participant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	the tape

**Author's Note:**

> this is the sister fic to ' three percent ' you can read in either order. tbh i think it makes more sense to do three percent then this. but idc its ur life lol rip

“...............”

The room was bright. Did they have to make the room so bright? It’s just a room, you can see without the extra LEDs. Well she _was_ being taped, maybe it has to do with camera stuff. Not that she’d get it if anyone explained. She didn’t get a lot of things, huh?

“......…...ame..”

They can probably see every pore on her face right now. Should’ve worn makeup, dumbass. Not like anything is the right shade, it was all hand-me-downs from Mom, and Mom is a little darker. It’d look like a bad fake tan. So no makeup was the right move after all. But also isn’t that so totally lame she didn’t even own a foundation? Why couldn’t she care about makeup? Why couldn’t she care about washing her face? Why couldn’t she care about anything?

“.......you…….kid?”

She didn’t even wear a good outfit, she looks like an idiot in her school uniform. Like someone who just, like, came from school or something. Which she did. God, she was even too lazy to go home and drag a brush through her hair. Idiot idiot idiot. 

“.re yo...istening...”

_Why am I even auditioning? I don’t even watch reality television, I hate this stupid sho-_

“Hey kid,” a voice snapped her back to existence. “I said what’s your name?”

“Yumeno Himiko!” She replied, not meaning to sound as shakey as she did. “I go to Dream Forest Girls School!” 

The casting director gave a tut and jotted something down. She couldn’t really see them, given the lights. It was like her year eight talent show. Himiko couldn’t see the audience, but she knew they were there. She knew they were judging. Yea, it’s just like that. 

“Any special skills?”

_“...............um….”_

“Be realistic here, blackened, victim, survivor, mastermind?”

_“....v-victim, I suppose….”_

“Are you ready to kill?”

_“N-no…..not particularly…....”_

“What’s your favorite season?”

_“................”_

“I said what’s your favorite season?”

_“................”_

“Lord, is this girl deaf or somethin’? Queue up the next perso-”

 _“I DON’T WATCH DANGANRONPA, ALRIGHT? I DON’T EVEN_ _LIKE_ _IT”_

Himiko’s outburst stunned both the casting director and herself. She normally didn’t...emote strongly. Or like, at all. She normally didn’t do anything strongly. Mom said that she was just a passive person, but that didn’t feel right. Ambivalent, maybe? Lackadaisical? That’s a good word. Lackadaisical person.

“Then why on Earth are you here, Miss Yumeno?”

That’s the real question of the hour, isn’t it? Why would anyone audition for this dumb show. It’s, like, a death wish. It’s not like a death wish, it IS a death wish, and only people with death wishes would ever do something as idiotic as audition for a killing game. Which is so stupid, they should really be begging people to participate in something like this, but somehow there’s still a line out the door. 

And Himiko stood in it for three hours, knowing full well what kind of shitshow she was getting herself involved in. It’s ok, though. She had games on her phone.

“Promise not to call me pathetic?” Himiko asked with a coy smile. She might as well have fun with it, not like they’d ever choose her.

“For you?” The voice asked, matching her tone. A pen scratched against paper. “Anything.” 

“I’m directionless,” Himiko stated quite honestly. No reason to beat around the bush. “I don’t have anything going for me. I mean, I have my mom, and my classes, I guess. But I’m not good at them. I’m not good at anything.”

She heard fabric shuffling and a creak of the chair. Either they leaned forward, or they leaned back. Either way, that shows interest. 

“Listen, I know all the weirdos who go on your show. People wantin’ to maim and kill and rape and get famous for it, too. I have a few classmates who have bragged about how cool they sounded during their auditions, and how they’ll totally get chosen for Season 53.” A light chuckle. See? They get it. 

“But that’s not me, I’m serious! I can’t stand that stuff, it’s gross. I just…” Her voice trailed off, thinking for a way to word things so she doesn’t sound like the complete total loser she knew she was. 

“Want some meaning, I guess?” 

Well. That came out. Ok, then, um. Let’s keep going.

“I just….don’t care. About anything. Mom calls it being passive but I call it...lackadaisical? That works for you?” There’s a hum of acknowledgement. Alright. That works. “I don’t do my school work. I don’t eat. I don’t bathe. I don’t like makeup or brushing my hair or think too much about my clothes, so it’s nice I have a uniform. All I’m good at is sleeping. Sometimes I want to sleep forever, you know? I’m just….so sick and _tired_ of existing.”

“So you want to join the killing game...?” The voice asked with something that sounds like curiosity. 

“No, not really.” 

“Then why?” A genuine question. 

“I’d rather die with meaning,” Himiko said, staring into the darkness. She couldn’t really tell, but she hoped she was looking into a pair of eyes. “Than to live without. 

“I-I want something to exist for, even if just for a...a week! I don’t even care if I’m the first victim. It’d just be nice, I guess…”

It was silent. Himiko could hear a pair of watch hands clicking across the room. And then, the sound of paper shuffling. A part of her felt proud, the first time she felt proud since she-didn’t-know-when. Were you supposed to feel proud in an interview like this? I don’t know.

I don’t know.

Himiko let out an open-mouthed yawn. Gosh, interviewing for a self-elected murder sure is tiring. Might as well “commit die.” _Ahaha._ That’s not true. She’s bad, but she’s not there yet. It’s not even that she’s there. 

She’s too much of a coward to do it. 

“So?” She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Are we good here?”

There was a thoughtful pause, and then an inward breath. “Tell me, Miss Yumeno - what’s your favorite movie?”

She let out a snort, which was kind of ugly. But a dumb question deserves a dumb answer. “The third Harry Potter, it’s clearly the superior movie in the franchise.”

“Go on?”

She did. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _Ultimate Magician, huh_? she thought, reading the letter with shakey hands. Her mind was racing five million miles an hour, way faster than it’s ever raced before. And she’d know. She’d remember something like this. 

_Ultimate Mage has a better ring._

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to see what she was like before the game. not so many quirky, but still quirky. not as many nyehs. swag.
> 
> himiko is a character i project onto a lot. she reminds me a lot of who i was at age 16 and 17. which is i guess what idk irks me when i see people say she's like a total waste of space or annoying. like it's pretty clear she's depressed, she just doesn't present in the uwu way. which is my experience tbh. so anyways. a lot of room for unexplored angst, mostly bc i think write her off as a comic relief character. which is also what she is. so am i. ahaha. 
> 
> lol anyways ill make something fluffy for her eventually just not rn.


End file.
